<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ObeyMemember day 5 by Pinepickled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628058">ObeyMemember day 5</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled'>Pinepickled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ObeyMemember [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Declarations Of Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Only slight body horror tho, after birth, sad mammon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:16:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So how are Little D's made, and how do the demons deal with them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ObeyMemember [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ObeyMemember day 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arbor frowned deeply as he stared at Mammon's door.  He had lightly tugged on their bond when Mammon hadn't shown up to dinner and sensed distress, so Arbor had offered to take food to him.  He had picked up his own plate and swiftly piled food onto Mammon's before Beel could beat him, and was now standing outside of the demons door.  The reason Arbor hadn't gone in just yet was because of the faint sound of a baby crying.  The green-haired man was slightly concerned, but entered anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon was laying on his couch, cradling a baby demon in his arms.  Based on the small yellow horns peeking out of the child's skull, it was a baby Little D.  Arbor relaxed once he realized Mammon didn't steal a random baby, and focused more on the demons.  His face was gaunt, and he was sagged on his couch like he couldn't even sit up.  He was completely naked, and Arbor could see faint magic pouring from his stomach into the child on his chest, plus some blood in the same area.  Almost as though the Little D had ripped it's way out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little D's spawned directly from their patron demon, and took a portion of the demon's power with them.  The patron demon would need time to recuperate from the birth and recover the lost power, and would usually enlist the help of other friendly demons to help.  But Mammon was here alone.  It made his chest ache, that no one was here to help Mammon.  Arbor carefully approached the demon, filling his aura with positive energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon jerked when the sorceror came into his view, exhaustion written all over his face.  It was a testament to how weakened and tired the demon must be that he hadn't noticed Arbor coming in.  The green-haired man cooed softly at his demon, coming to sit down beside him and offering the plate.  Mammon's shoulders raised in defensiveness for a moment, before obediently handing over the Little D in exchange for the food.  Just as Mammon went to take a bite, Arbor picked him up and swiftly walked through a portal to his room.  Something in his gut kept him from leaving Mammon in that room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mammon squeaked weakly, cradling the plate to his chest and urgently checking on the Little D, who was sleeping soundly in the crook of Arbor's arm.  Arbor gently laid down his precious demon onto the bed, dark blue wisteria hiding the pair from the rest of the room.  The sorceror shifted the sleeping Little D to rest soundly on it's Father's chest, and began to gently clean Mammon, wiping away both the magical and un-magical mess.  He made sure to replace some of the depleted magic with his own, recalling a lesson in pregnancy he'd learned from an old midwife back in the snow-fields land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Giving birth is hard and lonely for most.  You do what you can to keep this unborn child healthy, and when it is out it takes nearly everything with it.  That is when the family must come and give love, to replace and heal what was lost.  You cannot imagine the emotions that the birth brought about, you can only offer your own to bridge this gap. The health check can be done during this time.  I find that too many physicians these days ignore the comfort of the one giving birth and treat them like an object- a machine only made to make children.  Should you ever do such a thing, my ghost will haunt you till the day you go through such a thing yourself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arbor had taken those words to heart, like a missing piece of the puzzle he didn't know he'd been trying to solve had been put into place.  Though, that lesson had been some couple-thousand years ago.  Arbor carefully suppressed a sigh, knowing Mammon was paying close attention to his every movement.  Instead of focusing on his terribly out of date pregnancy lesson, Arbor began to massage his magic into Mammon's stomach, watching the dark green tendrils slowly patch the demon up, filling the important gaps in the magic and spreading Arbor's love through the demon's chest.  He looked up in alarm at a sudden burst of negativity coming from the demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were streaming down Mammon's face, jaw clenched in a futile attempt to stop the sobbing.  Arbor hurriedly took the demon's face in his hands, making those soft blue eyes look into his own.  He could feel the guilt and shame the demon was feeling through their pact bond, even though there was nothing around to incite this response.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey sunshine… oh don't cry. What's wrong, little crow?" He asked, voice soft and loving.  Mammon let out another sob, before pulling Arbor closer.  The green-haired man could just barely make out what the crying demon was saying, but what he could hear made his heart drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too nice to me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're gonna get your clothes dirty…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holding my Little D so gentle like….</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even healin' me up… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't deserve you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arbor physically shook his demon, trying to forcibly shake off the negative thoughts.  He couldn't let this spiral continue, but Arbor was at a loss.  He carded his fingers through Mammon's hair, leaving the small tendrils of positive magic behind, trying to put his love and adoration directly into the demon's soul so that he'd never forget it.  Arbor knew he needed to speak, knew that his magic alone couldn't prove to his demon what he wanted to convey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M</span>
  <b>a</b>
  <span>m</span>
  <b>m</b>
  <span>o</span>
  <b>n</b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using this kind of magic was risky- weaving magic into words had a tendency to overwhelm whoever was being spoken to.  But perhaps Mammon needed to be overwhelmed now- overwhelmed with Arbor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S</span>
  <b>t</b>
  <span>o</span>
  <b>p</b>
  <span> t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span>i</span>
  <b>n</b>
  <span>k</span>
  <b>i</b>
  <span>n</span>
  <b>g</b>
  <span> l</span>
  <b>i</b>
  <span>k</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span> t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span>a</span>
  <b>t</b>
  <span>.  I l</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>v</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span> y</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>u, a</span>
  <b>n</b>
  <span>d I s</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>e</span>
  <b>k</b>
  <span> y</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>u o</span>
  <b>u</b>
  <span>t a</span>
  <b>n</b>
  <span>d I c</span>
  <b>a</b>
  <span>r</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span> f</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>r y</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>u b</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>c</span>
  <b>a</b>
  <span>u</span>
  <b>s</b>
  <span>e y</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>u d</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>s</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>r</span>
  <b>v</b>
  <span>e m</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>.  Y</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>u'</span>
  <b>r</b>
  <span>e m</span>
  <b>y</b>
  <span> p</span>
  <b>r</b>
  <span>e</span>
  <b>c</b>
  <span>i</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>u</span>
  <b>s</b>
  <span> d</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>m</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>n, t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span>e s</span>
  <b>u</b>
  <span>n</span>
  <b>s</b>
  <span>h</span>
  <b>i</b>
  <span>n</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span> t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span>a</span>
  <b>t</b>
  <span> m</span>
  <b>a</b>
  <span>k</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>s i</span>
  <b>t</b>
  <span> t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span>r</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>u</span>
  <b>g</b>
  <span>h t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span>e a</span>
  <b>n</b>
  <span>c</span>
  <b>i</b>
  <span>e</span>
  <b>n</b>
  <span>t o</span>
  <b>a</b>
  <span>k, t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span>e w</span>
  <b>a</b>
  <span>r</span>
  <b>m</b>
  <span>t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span> i</span>
  <b>n</b>
  <span> t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span>e c</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>l</span>
  <b>d</b>
  <span> n</span>
  <b>i</b>
  <span>g</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span>t. D</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>n'</span>
  <b>t</b>
  <span> e</span>
  <b>v</b>
  <span>e</span>
  <b>r</b>
  <span> t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span>i</span>
  <b>n</b>
  <span>k o</span>
  <b>f</b>
  <span> y</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>u</span>
  <b>r</b>
  <span>s</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>l</span>
  <b>f</b>
  <span> b</span>
  <b>a</b>
  <span>d</span>
  <b>l</b>
  <span>y, e</span>
  <b>l</b>
  <span>s</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span> I'</span>
  <b>l</b>
  <span>l n</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>v</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>r f</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>e</span>
  <b>l</b>
  <span> t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span>a</span>
  <b>t</b>
  <span> w</span>
  <b>a</b>
  <span>r</span>
  <b>m</b>
  <span>t</span>
  <b>h</b>
  <span> a</span>
  <b>g</b>
  <span>a</span>
  <b>i</b>
  <span>n. D</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span> y</span>
  <b>o</b>
  <span>u u</span>
  <b>n</b>
  <span>d</span>
  <b>e</b>
  <span>r</span>
  <b>s</b>
  <span>t</span>
  <b>a</b>
  <span>n</span>
  <b>d</b>
  <span>?"  Arbor's voice came out warbled, and to his surprise Mammon actually calmed down.  The negative emotions Arbor felt through the bond were replaced with loyalty and overwhelming affection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arbor breathed a sigh of relief, leaning down to carefully press his lips to the demon's forehead before plopping down next to him.  The sorceror happily wrapped his limbs around Mammon in distinctly octopus-like fashion, mindful of the Little D, and let the sleep-pollen flowers bloom.  Mammon must have been tired and all, and it was important to fall asleep next to the ones you love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is late as fuuucckkkkk but I hope you like it! I always love chatting with yall so please leave a comment! I'll see you tomorrow~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>